The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and particularly to a manufacturing technique for a semiconductor device having a semiconductor layer formed by an epitaxial growth method.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-91570 (Patent Document 1) describes a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device which grows a semiconductor thin film by vapor-phase selective epitaxial growth.